


Animal

by Invictusimpala



Series: Mates Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Power Bottom Castiel, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is worried that he'll never present. He's stuck somewhere in the middle of everything, unable to help. If he doesn't present, Dean won't be able to mate him. When he does present, however, it's too good to worry about how he felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Cas is tired of waiting around. He hasn't presented in years, and it’s not like he’s going to anytime soon.

Maybe he’s a Beta. He shudders.

About a month ago, Dean presented as an Alpha, next leader of their pack.

Worry still winds itself in the pit of Castiel’s stomach.

If he doesn't present as an Omega, Dean and him will have to run away, or not mate at all, and that’s not something either of them are looking forward to.

Their pack is hidden in a large forest in northern Washington State. It rains infrequently, however the reputation that the state has been named for.

The trees are tall and thick, abundant in all the right places, hiding the smoke from their fires, and keeping them secluded. 

It has been centuries since an Alpha and Omega pair have been able to transform into true form, so it’s not as if a group of humans finding them out would be the worst thing in the world, but it certainly wouldn't be the best.

It’s happened before, rather recently, but the humans passed through without question, a group of hikers not looking to pick a fight with grizzly looking people.

Their houses are more cave like, with furs and prized kills hanging from the walls. 

Castiel’s home is deep in the connection of caves, warm and cozy, his own. 

The pack doesn't have much in way of modern technology, such as cell phones, but walkie-talkies are used between pack leaders and second-in-command.

Howls are also used to call to mates, or to signal a presented. 

If Castiel presents as an Omega, his smell will immediately fill the tunnels of the caves, and every viable Alpha will race to get to him, to mate him.

Whoever gets to him first gets to have their way with him, and really, according to his father, he should be happy he gets to live in the pack at all.

Unpresented are seen as bad luck, and his clock is ticking, soon to stop if he doesn't present as _something_ soon.

If he’s an Alpha, he’ll go into rut, mating the next Omega he sees, but that doesn't seem in his nature at all. When Dean presented, he locked himself in his room until it passed. He won't mate anyone unless it's Castiel, he told his mother. Castiel sighs as he remembers that day.

If he presents as a Beta, he’ll have to be a doctor or a teacher, unmated and working somewhere in the middle for the rest of his life.

Dean comes to visit him. His cave is near. Being the pack leader, his cave is in the middle of the group of homes so he has equal distance between anywhere he would need to be.

They listen to Dean’s records together in silence, and Cas feels like they're mourning something, he just isn't sure what.

“I’d run away with you, you know. I’d rather have you, presented or not, Cas.”

Cas smiles wryly. 

“You don’t want me. I’m bad luck. You’re the pack leader, and it would be a dishonor to take me as your mate. I’m useless. I can’t work, I can’t mate, I can’t bear children. I can’t do anything.”

“You can make me happier than anyone else by just being in the room. I’m in love with you, and if you don’t want to be with me, that’s one thing, but I know you do. Why would you deny yourself happiness?”

Cas shrugs and doesn't talk until Dean leaves.

He presents a week later.

He wakes from his nightmare sweating, which is nothing new, but despite having three animal-skin blankets covering his body, he’s shivering.

When he moves, his thighs make an unnatural squelching sound that makes his toes curl.

Castiel moans and arches his back as he ruts into his bed covers.

It feels too good to stop.

There’s howling from every unmated Alpha in the caves, and if Castiel had enough presence of mind, he’d be worried, he’d run, but getting off is his main goal here, and he can’t stop.

He grips the covers of his pillows with his sharp nails, coming all over the sheets.

He’s not wearing anything, he never does when he goes to sleep, and he curses.

Cas should have known he’d be an Omega. He should have done something to get out of the network of caves.

There’s no way he’d be able to get out without being pinned and knotted.

He keens when someone touches him, a cold hand to his heated skin, and it’s heaven.

He pulls whoever it is into bed with him, moaning when they crawl under the spread with him, and he takes a good look at them.

It’s Dean.

Dean looks like he’s in shock, and there’s three other Alphas pacing outside his cave door, waiting to see if Castiel will take Dean as his mate or not.

Cas bites deep into the flesh of Dean’s shoulder before the three can sneak in, and Dean howls. It’s different than a presented call, it’s an Alpha who has just been mated call, and it makes Castiel's Omega nature sing.

Dean reaches behind Castiel and trails his fingers through Castiel’s slick, ghosting his fingers over his swollen cock.

“Please, Dean, mate me, please, _Alpha_.”

Dean flips them over so Castiel is on his stomach again, hips up in the air and chest resting on the softness of his furs.

He grips them in his hands so he has some leverage.

Dean rubs his palms down Castiel’s sides, and it both quells and heightens the heat.

He cries out when Dean tongues a stripe of saliva from his balls to his rim and up his back.

Slick drips down his thighs at an alarming rate.

Castiel has never seen or heard an Omega in heat, he was never allowed to, and he never knew it would be so wet and sort of gross feeling.

Dean, however, makes it all worth it when his tongue is aided with three fingers which brush against his prostate.

Cas writhes, whining high and long as he tries to get some friction on his weeping cock.

“Dean, please.” 

Dean shushes him and pushes between his shoulder blades to keep him down.

“Relax. Let’s take this slow.” 

Castiel growls.

“We can take this slow once my heat has passed, mate me now or I am going to take what I want and leave.” 

Dean pauses his movements and then he’s pressing into Castiel, unrelenting.

Castiel gasps and thrusts back, trying to get more, but he can’t.

Dean hugs his chest so they are pressed together, and thrusts in hard and deep.

Castiel would make a sound if he were capable of such things, but he can’t, there’s too much going on.

He can’t move anymore because Dean is laid over-top him, controlling him in a way that’s primal and animalistic.

Dean’s grunting, growling out dirty words paired with Castiel’s name, a few curses, and then his knot pops.

Castiel slumps against Dean’s hold, shaking as he comes so hard he sees stars.

Dean’s knot is huge, pushing right up against Cas’ prostate and it makes him shudder in Dean’s embrace.

To top it all off, Dean bites down on the back of Castiel’s neck, right over his spine, and Cas pants out Dean’s name -- his Alpha’s name.

There’s cheering echoing in the hallway, and Cas sobs as he comes down. Dean turns them over, pulling Castiel’s skins over them. 

“Are you okay, buddy?” Dean asks, lapping at the sweat gathering in the curve of his collarbone.

Cas is still shaking, and Dean’s still coming, stomach muscles flinching under his touch.

“Yes,” he bites out. “I’m glad it’s you.”

“I am, too.” Dean kisses the back of his head. “Do you need one more?” Dean asks, thumb brushing over his slit where pre-come is gathering.

Cas nods, incapable of speech.

Dean rocks his hips, tugging at the skin of Cas’ cock until he whimpers and comes all over his hand, slick dripping down over his knot.

They settle down to sleep.

When Castiel wakes again, Dean is in his arms, eyes closed and mouth open against the skin of Castiel’s chest.

He sighs and pulls Dean a little closer. He scoots over in his sleep, making a contented sound.

His cave smells like sex and sweat, a mix of their scents, and Cas pulls in a big breath to catch as much of it as he can.

He’ll have to move out of here, move into Dean’s cave so they can be together, but it doesn't matter if he's with Dean.

The mating ceremony has been completed, so now all they have to do is consummate it with a dinner with the rest of the pack. 

There will be pie and cake, heavy foods and soups to celebrate their marriage of sorts.

There will be exchanges of gifts between both Castiel and Dean, and Castiel already has his planned.

However, if Dean keeps clinging to him like this, he doesn't think he’ll be able to ever get out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))  
> Title taken from the song Animal by The Cab


End file.
